Question: The lifespans of bears in a particular zoo are normally distributed. The average bear lives $45.2$ years; the standard deviation is $11.2$ years. Use the empirical rule (68-95-99.7%) to estimate the probability of a bear living between $56.4$ and $78.8$ years.
Solution: $45.2$ $34$ $56.4$ $22.8$ $67.6$ $11.6$ $78.8$ $99.7\%$ $68\%$ $15.85\%$ $15.85\%$ We know the lifespans are normally distributed with an average lifespan of $45.2$ years. We know the standard deviation is $11.2$ years, so one standard deviation below the mean is $34$ years and one standard deviation above the mean is $56.4$ years. Two standard deviations below the mean is $22.8$ years and two standard deviations above the mean is $67.6$ years. Three standard deviations below the mean is $11.6$ years and three standard deviations above the mean is $78.8$ years. We are interested in the probability of a bear living between $56.4$ and $78.8$ years. The empirical rule (or the 68-95-99.7 rule) tells us that $99.7\%$ of the bears will have lifespans within 3 standard deviations of the average lifespan. It also tells us that $68\%$ of the bears will have lifespans within 1 standard deviation of the mean. The probability of a particular bear living between $56.4$ and $78.8$ years is $\color{orange}{15.85\%}$.